


Akatsuki Cats

by nyacat39



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Like... a lot of swearing, Slow Burn, Swearing, especially when Hidan shows up, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyacat39/pseuds/nyacat39
Summary: It all started with Catherine, Cat, saved one cat's life and decided to take it home. How the hell was she supposed to know it would lead to a domino effect of S-Ranked criminals slowly coming into her home and making more trouble for her and her roommates. Will they live through this experience? Or will they make the most of this experience?





	1. Chapter 1: Scorpion

**_Chapter 1:_ **

“Shit! Why the hell did it have to rain today?!” a young woman yelled as she ran down the streets of a city, holding a black messenger bag with  _ Attack on Titan  _ written in green close with one arm to her chest. Her long blond hair was sticking to her near sickly pale face as the hood of her black and white sweatshirt had fallen off due to the wind. Her blue eyes, forced to peer through a pair of nearly fogged up glasses, squinted to try and keep a good lookout before catching sight of a familiar sign for a bus stop. Stopping near it, the young woman let out a heavy sigh as she pulled her hood back up and removed her glasses for a moment.

“First the professors spring a test on us, then my flash drive went missing with my project before I could turn it in, I have to redo my storyboards and NOW I have to wait in the rain for the damn bus…” The blond grumbled to herself as she cleared as much fog from her glasses as she could. Once satisfied, she reached into one of the real (thank god) pockets of her black dress pants and pulled out a phone, checking some texts from her roommates, her parents and even clicking over to turn on some music to listen to… only to pause at a sound from an alley nearby the bus stop.

Blinking for a moment, the young woman turned to peer into the darkened area.

_ It’s either a cat, homeless person… or someone that’s probably gonna kill me. Kinda rooting more for the cat, but then again… Death could get me out of class tomorrow.  _ The blond thought as she turned on the flashlight app on her phone to get a better look. Taking a couple steps into the alley, her black boots barely keeping the water from soaking her socks from the large puddle she stepped into, she soon found her answer.

Laying sprawled out on it’s side behind a couple of trash cans was a dark ginger cat with a white splotch on it’s slowly rising chest. 

“... And here I thought it was gonna be a serial killer or something.” The girl sighed in relief and was about to head back to the bus stop but paused when she looked back down at the stray cat. It’s fur looked completely soaked, from the way it was breathing it seemed almost like it wasn’t sleeping… it… it actually almost looked more like the ginger cat was having a bit of trouble breathing in all honesty. Dread started to pool into the young woman’s gut.

_ Oh no…  _ getting closer to the cat the woman quickly knelt down and touched the cat. It’s body felt freezing and it’s heart rate was slow…. And now that she got a better look at the cat it’s nose was completely submerged in the large puddle from the heavy downpour.

“Oh no, no, no!” Quickly pulling out her phone and googling ‘How to give CPR to a cat’ she skipped to the steps on how to perform the infamous, “kiss of life” as it was called (or at least that’s what she thought it was supposed to be called)… to a small furry creature that was definitely dying from lack of oxygen.

_ Okay, okay… jaws closed, breath into their nose, short sharp breaths.  _ Following those steps, and felt kinda weirded out while doing so, the young woman got some oxygen flowing into the cat’s lungs. As soon as she did that, the cat’s eyes opened wide and it pulled its head out of her hold and began coughing out water.

“Well… this was eventfu- AH!” the young woman spoke up, only to cut herself off with a sharp yelp as her phone's ringtone went off. The ringtone even startled the exhausted cat. Fumbling for her phone the girl quickly answered.

“H-Hello?”

_ “Hey Cat!”  _ an excited, familiar voice sounded from the phone.

“Luna, Hey… I’m uh, just about to get on the bus.” Catherine, or rather “Cat” as her friend’s call her, glanced back to the ginger cat that she saved… and it seemed to be staring right back at her.

_ “Alright, I’ll make this quick then. You mind picking up some more cat food before you come home? Zoey’s bitch ran out.” _

“Uh, yeah… Yeah sure I’ll pick it up. I’ll see you guys in a while.” After a quick “Bye~” from her roomate, Cat glanced outside the alley. Seeing no sign of her bus yet, she turned back to the small animal in front of her and saw how it was shaking.

_ It’s clearly a stray… and the bus doesn’t allow animals on it unless they’re helper animals… not to mention I still gotta get my car from the park and ride…  _ Thinking to herself as she watched the ginger cat take in its surroundings with it’s dark amber, almost brown looking, eyes.

“... You know what fuck it. Let’s get you out of the rain.”

….

Nearly three hours since finding the cat, many scratches from when she picked it up and tried to keep it hidden while on the bus, one soaked sketchbook (RIP) and a trip to the grocery store later, Catherine was finally walking into the one story home she shared with two friends.

“Hold still a little longer okay kitty?” Cat pleaded as she adjusted the bag she carried, with the stray cat she put into it. Said kitty seemed to let out an annoyed huff and at least complied. “Well, at least you listen unlike Clover.”

That said, Catherine opened the door to her shared home, the sound of some anime playing in the background as the door swung inward, and then she called out. “I’m home!”

“He-ey Cat! You got the bitch’s food?” A young woman, with her long light blond hair tied back into a ponytail, with a black headband to help keep it all held back in place, wearing a plain purple colored t-shirt under a grey hoodie and a pair of nice looking jeans.

“That depends Luna… you got my will to live?” Catherine asked, quirking a brow at her fellow blond and looking her right in her light blue eyes. There was a slight shift in her side bag at her question but other then that no noise from the ginger cat inside.

“No, but we do have Drifters playing.” Luna shrugged, but did glance down to the darker dressed blonde’s messenger bag.

“Eh, that’ll work.” Catherine smirked a little and carried the plastic bag over to the side kitchen to set the cat food into a specific cupboard that was near a cat food and water bowl… before going into her messenger bag and pulling out the ginger cat she had rescued earlier. “Here you go little guy, you might have to share with Clover for a bit but-”

“Catherine you brought another cat into our house?!” Luna shouted, her expression stuck in between being excited but also being pissed off. As soon as the shout finished, loud footsteps from the other roommate came stomping from one of the rooms, to sliding in front of the kitchen opening. This roommate had short, bob cut blond hair that was a shade somewhere between Catherine’s dirty blond and Luna’s near pale blonde, bright green eyes that seemed to hold more excitement than anything in them and she was wearing a black t-shirt with bright colored versions of the Eeveelutions in a stained glass design on it, as well as grey shorts.

“Yup.” Cat responded, popping the p as she didn’t look her fellow blonde’s in the eye as she kept an eye on the ginger cat. Said ginger cat seemed to eye both bowls for a moment before looking back up at the bespectacled girl with an unamused look.

“Holy shit he’s a little cutie!” the short haired blonde, Zoey squeed as she got a good look at the new kitty, before glancing down to Luna, who was shorter than her by at least 5 inches. “Come on Luna, it’s just one more kitty… Clover can learn to share.”

“That’s not… What will the landlord think?”

“ _ You can’t have more then four pets wandering around….  _ Is what I remember him saying, besides fish don’t really count, and neither does your Venus Flytrap Luna.” Catherine responded, frowning a little as she saw the ginger cat just straight up ignore the cat food and seemed to be taking in her roommates now.

“Hey, Zetsu’s very important in this house!” Luna protested.

“She’s not saying he’s not, just that he’s a plant and doesn’t count as a pet.” Zoey laughed, kneeling down and beaconing for the new cat to come over and greet her…. Only to get straight up ignored as the cat turned it’s brownish colored eyes to Luna. The pale blond haired girl sighed and glanced down at the cat, biting at the inner wall of her cheek for a moment in thought before sighing again.

“Fine…. Just… don’t make a habit of bringing strays into the house after this okay?”

“Hey, we’re college students with minimum wage jobs…. Like hell we’d be able to afford any more.” Cat responded, just letting the new cat start his wandering to get used to his new apparent home. “.... Imma call him Scorpion.”

“What? Hey! It’s supposed to be a house vote on names Cat.” Luna exclaimed, while Zoey huffed.

“Yeah, at least let us think of something as well!”

“Considering I had to learn CPR for said cat, and he’s got a white mark on his chest that kinda reminds me of the kanji on Puppet Sasori’s chest, his name is Scorpion.” Both Catherine’s roommates blinked for a moment before looking down at the cat, more specifically at the white splotch on it’s chest.

“.... Huh, if you squint a little it does kinda look like the symbol.” Luna hummed, while Zoey squinted a bit before sighing.

“Considering I’ve barely watched that anime, I got no clue… but if both of you say so then I’ll take your word on it.” The short haired blonde conceded while rubbing at the back of her neck before turning around and leaving the small kitchen area to go back to whatever she was doing before running to meet the newly named Scorpion.

“.... Wanna watch Drifters again?” Luna asked after Zoey left, watching as Catherine stood back up and seemed to ponder a couple things first.

“Why the hell not, I gotta destress after some of the bullshit of today anyways.”

….

_ If this is what awaits everyone after death… Well… this is not at all what I was expecting.  _ Sasori thought to himself as he slowly explored the house he was brought into.

Sure when he first woke up here and when he first saw blond hair, he thought Deidara had somehow brought him back… however unlikely, but regardless that shattered when he actually felt oxygen entering his lungs for the first time in years… as well as the fact “Deidara” had purple framed glasses and hair that curled at the ends instead of hanging down straight. The real shocker was the fact he was in a cat’s body!

A CAT of all things! He was an S-Ranked Criminal who turned corpses of enemy shinobi into his puppets, not a fluffy little monster that others cuddled and children put their disgusting hands all over!

“Wanna start over from Episode one Cat?” 

On top of his list of annoyances… Sasori found himself surrounded by blonde girls. If it wasn’t for the facts that thanks to Deidara he had a dislike for loud blondes, didn’t enjoy other people touching him without his permission and that he wasn’t a fan of people in general, this was more a nightmare than a fantasy for the former puppet master.

“Fuck yeah I do.” 

_ What are they even doing anyways?  _ Feeling one of his now triangular ears twitching only added a little more agitation to his growing annoyance, as he stalked into the room where the girls, (Cat and…. Luna was it?) were sitting. His curiosity peaked when he heard something else being played in the room.

It was a pretty advanced seeming screen that wasn’t playing anything that looked real, rather… it was moving art work. Blinking in surprise Sasori found himself slowly more drawn into the moving images on the screen, the story playing out before him of a Samurai warrior stumbling into a new world.

“Looks like Scorpion likes Anime as well.” Catherine smirked as she caught sight of the former puppet, now fluffy shinobi fully immersed in the anime that was playing on the screen.

“Or maybe he just thinks Toyohisa is hot as well.” Luna brought up as the anime continued to play on the screen.

“Luna, you think  _ everyone  _ in Drifters is hot.” Cat smirked while playfully giving her fellow blond a soft shove.

“And I still curse you for introducing it to me to this day.” Luna responded with a soft elbow to the bespectacled girls side, getting a bit of a chuckle out of said dark blond.

Though he did hear this, Sasori chose to ignore the commentary from the girls and instead focus on the story in front of him… after all he had a feeling he would be here for a while, might as well learn more about his surroundings. He had a lot of time to himself now…. Provided the girls around him don’t annoy him or any of the other bothersome Akatsuki members show up, he should be fine.


	2. Chapter 2: Demon Cat Arrives

**_Chapter 2:_ **

3:40 am. That’s what Sasori read on the glowing blue screen of a Digital clock. So early in the morning, hardly any sane person would even think to stay up right now… and yet why was the girl who picked him up still awake?

The other two girls had already went to bed HOURS ago… and yet Cat seemed to still be wide awake and on a “Laptop” while sitting on the living room couch with some headphones on. Sasori had seen what was on the screen about three hours ago, and it seemed like she was working on some kind of drawings, with a tablet and pen of some kind… now looking at it, he saw how she seemed to be swapping between the drawings, some kind of video and a white screen with words being typed every so often.

“Hey kitty kitty… Think I should add demons or ninja’s as an obstacle?” Catherine asked as soon as she took notice of the former puppet master perched on one of the arm rests. Despite the light of the screen reflecting in the glasses and almost obscuring her eyes, Sasori could still see how tired those blue eyes seemed to be.

_ Probably slowly losing touch with reality to be asking a “cat” about their thoughts.  _ Sasori thought to himself, mostly as he found earlier on that anytime he tried to speak it only came out as an almost raspy sounding meow.

“... Blink once for demons, twice for ninjas.” Catherine pressed, looking directly at him as if desperate for the answer to her question. Sasori rolled his eyes but decided to indulge in the girl’s clear delusions at this point and just blinked once.

“Read ya loud and clear Scorpion. Thanks little buddy.” the blonde tried to reach out to pet his head, but Sasori flinched back. Like hell was he going to let his pride sink any lower then the amount his current situation already has. 

“No pets? Alright then… Watch out for Zoey tomorrow.” Catherine chuckled as she got to work on doing a few quick sketches of horned creatures surrounding a cartoony looking girl that had headphones on and was carrying a backpack.

_ From the interactions I watched her have with the… “Bitch” I believe I’ve already got that message.  _ Sasori thought to himself as he continued to watch the computer screen, his mind going back to… seven maybe eight hours ago now when he met the infamous bitch of a calico cat called Clover.

Turns out, Luna had a right to calling said cat a bitch… the minute she laid eyes on Sasori, the normal cat immediately went hostile and had to be removed from the room. Though from watching from a distance it seemed the same calico also had it out for the pale blond haired girl as well with all the hissing he heard, and the sight of Luna having scampered away from where the ball of anger was.

However, from the short amount of interaction he has witnessed… it seems like Clover played favorites and seemed to like Catherine and Zoey a lot… even though Zoey would shuffle right up to said cat, throw blankets over her, pick her up and the works. Catherine at least seemed to give the calico space and just allowed her to come and go at her own pace… something Sasori at least appreciated since she seemed to be doing the same for him.

_ Strange how I can’t understand the actual cat… though perhaps that’s because I’m not naturally a cat myself. _

While this was all going on in Sasori’s mind, Catherine was simply focusing on redoing the Storyboards she ended up losing thanks to her lost flash drive… with her attention span also going to some Youtube videos for background noise, and going onto Google Docs to work on her English assignment as well as some stories she was planning out.

_ Fuck College… Actually wait, fuck homework in general.  _ Cat thought as she finished up another panel for her “Late to School” storyboard assignment. Reaching past “Scorpion” to the can of Rootbeer she had to take a sip Catherine took a good look at the time and felt the need to groan loudly.

_ Fuck my life right now… Another night where I get no sleep before I need to go to the god damned bus station for early morning classes… Oh well at least Zoey will be there with me… maybe I can nap on the bus and after class…. Wait SHIT It’s Thursday! I gotta work after my last class ugh! _

“Fuck my life….” Catherine muttered to herself as she saved her work to the new flash drive she got and began closing everything on her laptop. “I’ll just finish it before class…. Night Scorpion.”

Turning everything off she made her way into her room, the one Sasori had yet to explore as she seemed to keep the door shut… though from the one glance he got of it after she opened the door (one up side to his fluffy predicament is better night vision) it was pretty clear that she had a problem with organizing her room as he saw filled bookshelves and books stacked up around it, papers scattered with either incomplete drawings or sketches, and anime merchandise (not that he really knew what it was nor the anime really) scattered across the floors and on top of the one desk.

_ And I thought Deidara had organization problems…  _ Sasori thought as he watched the door close once again. As soon as it closed and the light went out from the doors cracks, he felt himself yawn and internally cursed his now living body and this new need to sleep… 

Curling up onto the couch, after double checking to make sure the cat Clover was nowhere in the living room, the former puppet closed his eyes and drifted off to his first real sleep in nearly twenty years.

….

Zoey stretched her arms above her head as she left her room for the bathroom to begin her morning routine, pretty much going through the motions. 

_ Man… I’m surprised Clover didn’t beg me for wet food yet. Then again she was sleeping awkwardly on my arm.  _ The short haired blond thought to herself as she exited the bathroom before pausing when she caught sight of something dark ginger in color on the couch. Green eyes blinking a few times as if trying to process what it was, recognition struck her and a big grin spread across her face.

Shuffling into the living room, Zoey practically fell to her knees before the couch, mildly surprised that the sleeping “cat” hadn’t woken up yet with all the noise she was making, but ignored it as she got close to the kitty’s face… Before booping his nose and making those almost brown looking eyes of his snap open with ears pulled back.

“Whatcha doing~!” Zoey cooed, going into a baby talk voice as she put one arm up onto the couch to use her hand as a headrest for her chin. “Scorpion” practically glared at her, ears still pulled back and tail fluffed up and flicking angerly. 

“Oh boy, did you not like the boop to your snoot?” Zoey pouted, voice still in the full baby talk mode. As soon as the question was asked, “Scorpion” jumped onto the arm rest of the couch then to the ground before trotting away with a still fluffed up tail flicking with agitation with each step he made away from the living room. 

“.... Guess that’s a yes.” The green eyed girl sighed, voice returning to normal as she rubbed at the back of her neck for a bit… only to be startled out of it with a loud, angry hiss and the sound of two small bodies moving quick on the floors.

“Shit! CLOVER! KNOCK IT OFF!” Zoey shouted as she took off into the direction of the noise, not really caring as her two roommates opened the doors to their rooms to see what the commotion was about.

Clover, a slightly pudgy calico cat with a large black splotch over her left eye and slitted yellow eyes, was attempting to swipe and bite at “Scorpion”, who seemed to be more keen on dodging and staying out of the pissed off she-cat. Thankfully, Zoey scooped up the angered cat and dragged her out of the area… though she did get scratched and bitten herself in the process.

“.... Think we should keep them in separate rooms for a while at this rate…” Luna muttered as Cat, who still looked exhausted with her barely three hours worth of sleep, checked over the new “cat” of the house for any injuries that the old cat might have caused.

“Well…. Good luck to you with that then Luna. You’re the one with the day off.” Catherine pointed out with a yawn as she went back into her room to get ready for the day… leaving Luna behind to listen to Zoey cursing in another room with Clover hissing… and “Scorpion” practically giving her a judging look.

“... Fuck…”

….

Many hours later, Sasori could only debate his own chances of surviving on his own while stuck as a cat. There was little to do, he couldn’t work on his art… and apparently Catherine seemed to forget to warn him about Luna also being “Touch Happy” as well. Seeing as soon as Clover was put into Zoey’s room, Luna seemed to spend a good chunk of her time trying to cuddle him, pick him up, pet him and in general just annoy him.

_ If this keeps up… I’m going to find a way to murder them.  _

The upside though, he was able to find a couple things to understand his surroundings a bit more when Luna turned on the news for a while… as well as actually getting a view of some of the manga in Catherine’s room. (The door was left partially open enough for him to push open.)

The biggest surprise for him actually came from the manga actually… as he saw images of the Nine-tailed Jinjuriki, the pink haired medic that had a hand in his death, and a couple of his fellow Akatsuki’s members. Sure hearing his actual name from the girls the other day was strange… but this all but confirmed how they would have known.

Oh how he wanted to open one of the books up to figure out just how close to what he knew was real, but alas…. He has paws, not hands. 

_ New mission, find a way to get into those books, figure out how far they go and see how accurate they are, without damaging said reading materials.  _

“ZOEY WHAT THE HELL?!”

Sasori’s ears perked up at Luna’s shout and a shot of confusion went through him. He didn’t hear a door open or close, no extra footsteps, hell he didn’t even hear the short haired blondes voice at all… then again he did hear a bit of noise like music and a quiet hello…. 

_ Wait… Cat had a communication device like that.  _ He thought as he started to listen into the one sided conversation. Something about a vet visit… and more cats… great.

….

_ Seriously… kill me at this point…  _ Cat thought as she finally got home from both a long day at college… and then an even longer night at her job. It was nearly eleven at night when she finally got home.

_ At least tomorrow’s Friday… no classes and I don’t work till four.  _

Opening the door and about to call out to her housemates, her greeting was forgotten about when all she hear was loud amounts of hissing, a ginger blur running at her, some things looking like they had been ripped up and Luna screaming about something. Reacting quick, Catherine managed to grab “Scorpion” before he booked it out of the door.

“Okay what the hell happened while I was off dying a little more than usual?” The exhausted blonde asked, closing the door behind her… and soon getting her answer when seeing a large dark brown, scarred up looking cat glaring up at her with vivid green eyes… and the sound of two sets of hissing coming from the living room.

“CAT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD COME HELP! ZOEY BROUGHT A DEMON CAT!!” Luna screamed.

“MORE LIKE HE’S SETTING CLOVER OFF MORE THEN USUAL!” Zoey retorted, equally as loud, and making Catherine stare in their direction with a deadpan look before glancing down to “Scorpion”, who honestly looked like he would rather be anywhere else, and the unknown brown cat, who seemed to be looking her over as if she was a possible threat.

“... Go have fun on your own Scorpion… I’m gonna see the shit show going on.” Catherine finally spoke while setting down the ginger cat, and carefully stepping past the brown cat in case it decided to lash out at her. Once past she got a good view of her two roommates up as high as they could go on the couch, Zoey holding a pissed off Clover in her arms and Luna attempting to get behind the taller girl to use as a shield… while an albino cat with a nick in it’s left ear, bandages on one of its legs as well as it’s neck, seemed to be hissing up at them and attempting to make swipes at their feet.

“.... No seriously… what the hell happened here?” Her question seemed to bring the albino cat’s red gaze to her… and set it off to try and attack her. Though not really startled, she just caught the cat and grabbed it by the scruff of the neck, holding it away from her body as it continued to thrash around in her hold and hissing up a storm. “And why is this fuzz butt so pissed off?”

“Zoey saw these two injured cats on the side of the road and thought the best idea would be to take them in! AND THAT ONE DECIDED TO TRY AND CLAW OUR EYES OUT AFTER IT WOKE UP FROM THE MEDICATION!!” Luna shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the red eyed cat… who still surprisingly hadn’t calmed down at all.

“I’M SORRY IF I WANTED TO HELP SOME KITTIES!” Zoey screamed, holding a still agitated Clover closer to her chest.

Catherine glanced at both girls, then the cat in her hands, and the brown cat that decided to walk in and get a better view of what was going on.

“... So neither of you have any idea why this cat wants to murder everything?”

“... Well Clover might have attacked him while he was waking up….” Zoey muttered, avoiding eye contact for a moment. Said calico seemed to have at least stopped hissing, though still seemed very agitated with her slitted eyes and twitching tail.

“See, this is main reason number one I’m against getting more cats. The Bitch just hates every last one of them!” Luna exclaimed, earning her a low mrow of warning from the mentioned bitch… and even more loud hissing from the albino cat.

Meanwhile as this was going on… Sasori was now pretty much sure the world he found himself in now just hated him, after all…

_ “AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL BE RIPPED TO BLOODY SHREDS IN JASHIN-SAMA’S NAME!” _

It had to be Hidan who just so happened to be brought in. On a Scale of Annoyance levels from one to ten, with ten being the MOST annoying, the Jashinist scored an even 16.

_ “So… “Scorpion”, any theories as to how any of this is possible?”  _

One upside though, Kakuzu was here… and he at least very tolerable. 

_ “To be perfectly honest… I have just as little clue as you. Though with Hidan being here… as well as my experience in the last twenty four hours… I’m leaning towards us being dead and this is hell.” _

Kakuzu huffed a little bit after Sasori spoke. At least they could understand each other…. Though with the amount of swearing and ranting Hidan was doing at the moment, it seems more like a curse then a blessing.

_ “If this is hell, then the only plus side I can see from this is the fact someone actually managed to kill the idiot.” _

_ “... I can catch you up on the information I  _ **_have_ ** _ been able to gather so far.”  _ Sasori offered, watching as the blonde girls seemed to slowly be making attempts to get Hidan to calm down… or at least stop trying to claw their faces off. Kakuzu glanced over to the former puppet with narrowed green eyes.

_ “What’s the catch?”  _

_ “Get Hidan to shut up for at least a minute.” _

_ “-AND THEN I’LL SHOVE THE PIKE SO FAR UP YOUR FUCKING ASSES THAT YOU’LL ALL-” _

“Jesus this cat’s got some lungs on him.” Catherine hissed quietly as all she heard was hissing and yowling from the vocal Jashinist.

Needless to say… the house just got much more Chaotic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a rewrite of an older version of this concept I started on back in 2011.... aka my Sophmore Year of High School... Lot's of things changed since then, but I decided to try and remake it... and just have fun with it in general.  
> I do have this posted on Fanfiction.net as well, and I have a vote going on where you the readers can decide on the ships that happen in this story.  
> Any of the OC's can get with any of the Akatsuki members, and if possible I can see about adding in some other ships as well (examples being: HidaKaku, SasoDei ect.) given votes. This is a slow burn so I'm focusing more on building relationships, (not just romantic). I'm pretty much open to any and all ideas for shipping in this, the friends the OC's are based on are also okay with it, so feel free to let us know what you think and I'll try my best to get it done.


End file.
